Half Moon
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: At the tender time in which a young imprinted couple begin to have less than innocent thought an feelings for each other, best friends Jacob and Nessie embrace the idea that they will be together forever. But is ever after always lived happily?
1. In a New World

**This is a new story under the title of a story I recently deleted. It's got the same plot, but that story wasn't even worthy of being called a story. This is just a try at the Jacob/Nessie scenario. Un-betaed, but I'm looking for one! I don't own Twilight, or anything else you recognise.**

**_In a New World_**

_Living as a half vampire isn't normal. Normal is _soo_ overrated. _

_So, maybe I'm underrated? I don't know. _

_Happy Endings come in strange ways. I'm beyond strange._

_But hey? If I get what I want, I'm all for it._

I'm not rotten. Just spoiled. I appreciate it, but I don't always love it. And Daddy says I'm just like my mother in that sense.

I'm not mean. Just short fused. I just can't control my emotions. And Momma says I'm just like my father in that sense.

Everybody says how I'm like other people. I'm tiny like Aunt Alice. I'm beautiful like Aunt Rosalie. I'm dramatic like Uncle Jasper. I'm cuddly like Uncle Emmett. Everyone can find a way to compare me to another family member. But that's what being raised my a clan of vampires, a group of humans, and a pack of wolves does to you. You pick up on their behavior.

But another thing everyone says is how unique I am. How brave I am. How loving I am. But what's one to expect. I was loved from the second I was born. I had my soul mate from the second I was born. Who wouldn't be loving after that?

Jacob, my Jacob. He loved me the best. Everyone knew it. People tried to outlove him, but it never worked. He did _everything _in his power to love me the best. And I loved him the best. I loved everyone the same. But he was just such a special love, nothing could surpass.

* * *

"Nessie?" a soft, husky voice called through my disturbing sleep. "Wake up."

That voice, it was meaningful, but why? My Jacob was being killed before my eyes. Who would dare speak to me while my soul mate was being taken from me? The were biting him, he was hurting, burning, falling.

"Jacob!" I screamed, fighting the restraint of my captors. "Jacob no!"

"Nessie, it's okay, I'm here," the voice persisted.

"No! Jacob, please!" I cried, sobbing and shaking. "Let him go!"

"Nessie! I'm here! I'm okay!" the voice insisted. "Nessie wake up, honey! I've got you, I've got you."

Finally, the scene was gone. A large pair of arms were holding my to a huge figure, rocking me. The voice I heard was the one I needed.

"My Nessie, it's okay," Jacob cooed in my ear. "I'll make everything better. It's okay, I've got you."

I lifted my body to embrace him, his enormous figure having been defying logic by stretching his legs easily across my normal sized bed, next to myself, who sprawled out over most of it in my sleep. I clutched myself to him, sobbing. Sobbing, sobbing, sobbing. That had been the worst nightmare so far. Never had the enemy pierced him with their deadly teeth.

"I'm here, I've got you. I love you," he breathed into my ear.

After having calmed significantly, I rose to look him in the eyes, peeking through the drops of water on my eyelashes.

"They were killing you," I whispered, my voice breaking. "You were hurting, and I couldn't even hold you."

His dark eyes pierced mine with the intensity of him passion. "The only reason I would ever, _ever _hurt would be because you were hurting. I will never let that happen."

I felt better simply from his spoken word. "I love you," I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder. I noticed it was still extremely dark out. "How did you know I needed you? Wasn't tonight your night off?"

A knock came on the door frame. "I can answer that," said the smooth, melodic voice of my father.

I looked up and held my hand out for him. He was at my side instantly, holding my hand comfortingly. Of course he knew the nightmare. He could read my mind.

"I saw your dream, and I heard your calls. You wouldn't wake up when I tried, or your mother, so we called Jacob," he explained.

Jacob smiled. "Scared the hell outta me, too. I thought you were really injured or something. But ole Dracula here explained when I got within earshot." It amazed me how friendly Daddy and Jacob had gotten, if my earliest memories were any indicator of their previous relationship.

Daddy laughed. "Yes, we were quite uncivil, weren't we?"

At that moment, Momma walked in. What was it, family reunion in Nessie's bed day?

"I'll say. These two would fight to the death over air to breath," she muttered sarcastically.

I grinned. "Sounds like Benvolio and Tybalt," I giggled, wiping the old tears from my eyes.

"I actually used to think of them more as Romeo and Paris," Momma said, sitting at the foot of my bed and petting my foot. "Though they both resembled Tylbalt quite a bit."

The two men ignored our little jibes.

"But look now," Jacob said. "We're like... Ben and Jerry."

I busted out laughing, and Momma smirked. Daddy, grinned and shook his head. "You're comparing our relationship to ice cream. How childish... We're at least Steve and Darren."

"Yup, good friends who want to kill each other..." Jacob said sarcastically. "But last time I checked, I wasn't a vamp."

I giggled, then looked up at my wall clock. 4am. I stopped giggling. "Jacob, I woke you up so early!" I exclaimed.

"It was for you, so I don't mind," he insisted, giving me a squeeze.

"_I _mind! This is the sixth night in a row I've kept you from something; the third night off!" I argued, growing angry at myself. _Stupid subconcious!_

"I'll leave you to take this one," Daddy muttered, getting up and pulling Momma along with him out the door, closing it behind him.

Jacob laughed. "It really doesn't matter. I went to bed early, anyway."

"Ten doesn't count as early, no matter how many hours of sleep you get regularly," I fussed, scowling. "You're going to die from exhaustion."

He laughed harder. "Nessie, honey. I love you, but you're a bit overly dramatic. One, I'm immortal. Two, I won't die; collapse, maybe, but not die."

"I know one way you could die," I said softly, burying my face in his chest as a fresh wave of tears took over me.

"Oh, honey. I'll never leave you. Ever, ever, ever." He held me tightly and rocked me back and forth.

"Promise? _Swear_?" I asked, my voice muffled in his shirt.

He pulled back and took my face in his hands, looking me directly in the eyes. "I swear, I'll never, ever leave you."

I immediately felt better. No explanation. I just did. That's what happens when you have the power of imprinting. You can know and trust fully.

"You really should trust me. I woudn't do anything to hurt you. I can't even deny you anything easily. You know I can't."

"Jacob Black?" I said softly, making puppy eyes, my 'I want someting' look. His rambling gave me an idea.

He smirked. "What?" He knew me so well.

"Shut up and kiss me already," I demanded.

He smiled and held my face steady as he pressed his lips to mine. I would have attacked him if Daddy wasn't within mental range. When he pulled back, I pouted.

Jacob laughed. "Whcich do you want more? For me to kiss you, or for me to sleep?"

"That's not fair," I argued. Then I sighed. "You know what I want, but I know you need sleep."

He laughed more. "You're so funny!"

"I have an idea..." I said carefully, all the while screaming _Please Daddy!_ in my head.

"What?"

"You can stay here and we can sleep together," I suggested.

A howl of laughter came from my parents' room. Momma, giggling along with Daddy's hysterical laughter, said, "That's fine."

I _really_ didn't want to know what that was all about...

I smiled and wriggled down to lay on the edge, leaving plenty of room for Jacob's mammoth figure. He eased down and pulled me to lay in his arms.

"I love you, Nessie," he whispered against my cheek, kissing it.

"I love you, Jacob," I whispered back, twisting my head to catch his lips for a last kiss.

I was asleep soon, the warmth of Jacob enveloping me.

**A/N: Please review! It's important to me that I know what people think about it. Also, I'll give the first three reviewers a sneak peek!!!**

**~Sidney**


	2. My Immortal

**Don't expect all updates to be this fast. I had time, so I typed. I don't own it, and I'm still looking for a beta. I also don't own the song, but I have a link to it in my profile, or search Evenescence- _My Immortal_.**

**_My Immortal_**

When Jacob and I woke up, it was eleven o-clock in the morning. I was snuggled back against his chest, which was bare, oddly. I rolled over and snuggled back to him, running a hand over his abdomen. He stirred and his eyes opened sleepily.

"Get into a fight in the land of nod?" I asked softly, teasing the flesh of his stomach with my fingers.

"Got hot," he said, his voice thick with sleep. "Dream of me?"

"Always," I said matter-of-factly. "Did you dream of me?"

"Always," he mimicked, kissing my nose.

"Told you you needed sleep," I said, poking him where his heart was.

"Yeah, yeah. So do I get a good morning kiss?"

I smirked. "You kiss me."

"Happily obliged, m'lady," he said in a severelydreadful attempt at a Britishaccent.

But I forgot all about his awful accent when he touched his lips to mine. I was glad to be laying down, what with the insta-jello-legs he gave me.

When he pulled back, I pouted. "More."

"Later," he laughed. "I need to study a bit today, but then we can go to our place."

Stupid on linecourses...

* * *

Watching Jacob study was an interesting experience. I learned all of his quirks ages ago, and I loved to put them to good use. He would furrow his eyebrow when he was struggling to find an answer, close his eyes and move his lips when trying to memorize something, and jut out his bottom lips when quizzing himself.

I had the radio playing at a semi-soft volume, dancing along.

"C'mon, Jacob. Dance with me," I murmured, spinning in circles and swaying my hips.

"Ness, I really have to study. Pleasedon't do this to me," he begged, closing his book anyway.

"You can take a break. I love this song," I said, coming to perch on the desk as _My Immortal_came on the radio. Thesoft beginning floated to us, giving a sense of darkness to the moment.

"It's so depressing," he said. Then he slumped onto the desk. "I can't work with you woman."

"Why?" I teased. "Am I... _Distracting... _To you?"

He groaned. "Yes, dear. You are extremely distracting."

I smirked and eased off the desk, then hugged him from behind. "Is it distracting when I... Play with your hair?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yes..." Shaky.

"And what about when I... kiss your neck?" I kissed a small trail around his hairline.

"Yes..." Shakier.

"When I... Rub your shoulders?" I stood and beggingto slowly massage his shoulders and neck.

"Yes..." Shakiest.

"You're being bad, not studying," I whispered, kneading his shoulders more intensely.

He spun the chair and pulled me to sit on his lap. "Sue me."

Then he kissed me. _Victory is mine... _The song came to an end, just as I pulled back for air.

"You're right. Its depressing. ButIt's not bad for making out..." I observed, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Why do I even try? I should try studying while you're in the shower," he sighed, holding me.

"Thatwon't work," I murmured, eyes drooping closed.

"Why not?"

"You'll just be thinking of me in the shower," I said simply. _Naughty, Nessie! Since when do you think like that?_

"God, Nessie..."

* * *

I woke up some time later back in my bed, a note on the pillow next to my head.

_Nessie,  
You fell asleep after your little comment(thanks for putting that thought in my head, by the way). I was able to finish studying and all the homework for this week. I'm running patrol around your property until five or six in the morning. Call me if you need me.  
Love you,  
Jacob_

In the morning? All of his homework? I tried to mentally calculate the time span. Noon when he started homwork, one when I got bored, two when I dozed off... I rolled to look at my wall clock. _Damn! Three am? What's wrong with me?_

I got up and went to look at my calendar. _Could it really be time? But it is... _"Dammit."

After a trip to the bathroom, I wen to the living room, where my parents were. _Must have heard me wake up..._

Daddy rolled his eyes. I laid down on the couch and pulled an old blanket over me. Fall in a house with vampires, gotta keepwarm.

"Sleep well? Feeling okay?" Momma asked, kneelingby the fire, stoking it.

"Ask Daddy," I muttered, glaring in his direction.

He looked uncomfortable. "Her, er, punctuation mark is visiting..."

I couldn't help but laugh at his uneasiness. And use of the term 'quotation mark'... Then I glared again. _Immortally cursed to this monthly hell..._My Immortal _hell, so to speak._

Daddy's turn to laugh...

**A/N: Reviews??? **


	3. Simply Together

**Okay, I'm back to this. Remember, while you're reading, this was written while I listened to Black Eyed Peas, Sean Kingston, and Jay Sean, soooo.... Yeah. Lol. I own nothing, and reviews are desired.**

I lounged on the sand on the oddly sunny day in La Push. Jacob and Quil were playing football and Claire and I were having girl time. At eighteen, she and I looked the same age, even though I still had a week before I was fifteen in the actual contex of surpassed time since my birth. Jacob and I had chosen to take it slowly and gradually in our relationship, whilst she and Quil had no choice. That left us in about the same place, emotionally.

"So what's the deal with you and Jacob?" she asked, nudging me playfully.

I rolled my eyes and blushed as Jacob jumped to catch the football, his muscles rippling under his tight white t-shirt that I knew he was wearing just because I liked the way it looked on him, second only to his flesh alone. "We're... Us?"

Claire and I burst into laughter. "You're you, that's good, no personality issues, but how are you dealing with the transition?"

"Well, it's been coming for three years, so I guess it's going pretty good. I like it, it's like, even after so long, it's still like the first day."

Claire smiled. "It's similar to how me and Quil are. It's fantastic, but I'm eighteen now and I really would like more than a high school boyfriend."

I bumped her arm affectionately. "It'll work, you've known him forever, he'll come around."

"I wish, sometimes I think he still looks at me like the little two year old he imprinted on," she said.

"Now you know that's not true," I laughed. "Trust me, I've saw you two 'talking' in the corner at Embry and Leah's wedding reception. No worries there."

"You know what I mean," she mumbled.

"No, I actually don't," I said, making us burst into laughter again.

The guys looked our way curiously, making us shut up quickly. We'd learned to talk just low enough that they couldn't hear us over they're own rowdiness. They gave up their game and came to sit with us, taking food out of the picnic basket we brought and we spent the early afternoon eating and goofing off. Quil took Claire home around three, leaving Jake and I alone.

"You want to go to our spot?" he suggested. "You can ride wolfback."

I grinned and turned my back to him, covering my eyes. A moment later I turned around to find a large russet wolf knealing for me to climb aboard. He darted into the woods then set off at full speed to a secret place we'd found when I was just old enough for us to really be together. It was a little creek-like thing, with flat rocks and different ground levels great for sitting or lying on, and sweet smelling wild flowers around. He allowed to to slide off of him and I turned and hid my eyes oce again, until he jumped over me, now shirtless, to stand on cliff like structure a fair way up, challenging me with his eyes.

I turned and ran to a tall tree, climbing fairly high, then swinging from a branch to a crouching position on the ground a few feet above him. "Do you really wanna play this game?"

He laughed and hoisted himself up to my level while I uncurled myself. "Not paricularly. It seems like we haven't had any time alone in a while."

I stretched my legs out and leaned my head back on his chest, his arms wrapping around me automatically. "We haven't. What with you're online courses, my home schooling, my family, and your alpha duties."

"I've missed you. Ask Seth," he said, then reconsidered. "No, don't ask him... He's going crazy, being the only guy in the pack who hasn't imprinted. And images of his sister and Embry aren't helping."

I laughed. Everyone had been surprised when they had imprinted on each other, but then it made sense. They'd wed only a year after the incedent, and had barely left each others side since the first day. I then thought about the fact that neither had Jacob and I.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I've missed you too."

He held me tighter and I allowed myself to drift off. It was really nice, just being together. I was swept into dreams full of Jacob.

**A/N: Short, but it's an update! I'm thinking about doing an Embry/Leah, so tell me what you think!**

**~Sidney**


End file.
